Mi Diario Porno
by Snuukers
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Malfoy decide abandonar su vida como mago y decide dedicarla a ser una estrella porno famosa?
1. Presentacion

Era una mañana de verano, en la cuál Draco Malfoy se encontraba de visita en los  
  
Estados Unidos, ya se habían graduado de Hogwarts hacía varios años, tenía unos 22  
  
años de edad, y se había peleado con su familia, a tal punto que su padre lo había  
  
desheredado, ya que se dió cuenta que no le gustaba tanto la idea de ser un mago. Malfoy  
  
era un adulto muy atractivo, muchas mujeres caían locas a sus encantos masculinos, unos  
  
enormes y bien formados pectorales marcados por las pesas que había estado alzando en  
  
esos años, unos abdominales que lo hacían ver mas exitante. Su pelo largo dorado, y su  
  
cuerpo exquisito, perfecto. Me encanta, tanto y tanto, que se convirtió en mi estrella  
  
porno favorita, y tal era mi obsesión con él y su gigantesco músculo de la entrepierna que  
  
me juré a mi misma que lo conocería y que aunque al llegar a los Estados Unidos se  
  
hubiese interesado por la pornografía, con él me casaría. En este diario escribiré todas  
  
mis experiencias con mi ídolo, el amor de mi vida, la Estrella Porno más conocida en el  
  
momento ..... ¡Draco Malfoy!  
  
Hola ¿Cómo estan? Mi hermano es el maravilloso escritor de el fic Harry Potter y la Manzana Azul, leanlo está súper bueno, y yo, soy medio pícara y por el nombre de este fic pues se habran podido dar cuenta. ¡Dejenme reviews y me dicen que creen de este fic! 


	2. Primer Escrito

Hola, ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien. Creo que voy a terminar mi fic primero que mi hermano. Espero que les agrade.  
  
Hoy es mi día de cumpleaños, solo faltan 2 días para terminar con mi 7mo año en  
  
Hogwarts, y estoy muy asustada, esa idea de salir de Hogwarts a terminar mis estudios de  
  
maga y hechicera, y en realidad no se lo que deseo estudiar. Me llama mucho la atencion  
  
el ocultismo ,la necromancia, y la magia negra, pero son muy mal vista a los ojos de otros  
  
magos. Son artes oscuras que se inclinan por la maldad, por la muerte, terminaría quizás  
  
siendo una mortífaga, tratando de traer a Lord Voldemort al poder nuevamente, pero  
  
claro ese Harry Potter, el auror ese, me atraparía y con la ayuda de su tonta y sabelotodo  
  
esposa, Hermione, ¡AYYYY! Como la odio, ¡Es una estúpida! Por lo que creo, que voy  
  
a tomar la desición que marcó la vida del primo de mi mejor amiga, Draco Malfoy, ese  
  
hombre, al cuál una vez logré ver desnudo caminando por la sala común de nuestra casa,  
  
Slytherine, bajo los efectos de algún extraño encantamiento, pero un encantamiento que  
  
nos puso a gozar a muchas mujeres y a mi, al ver su pene flácido, con los vellos púbicos  
  
color dorado como su tierno cabello, me pareció haber visto a un ángel, era perfecto, su  
  
tierno miembro descansaba sobre sus intrigantes y exquisitas bolas, fue lo mejor, soñé  
  
con su pene a través de mi vagina toda mi vida hasta el día que contraje matrimonio con  
  
él, ya no tenía que soñarlo, lo vivía día a día. Lo vivo hoy día, pero ya les contaré en  
  
algún momento de las maravillosas penetraciones y noches de pasión en las que ese  
  
hombre con su pene de 16 pulgadas de largo y 14 centímetros de diametro me hace gritar,  
  
sudar, y retorcerme de placer, ese músculo exquisito, con olor a almizcle, y que me  
  
atragantaba. Pero mucho antes de eso, Otra vez volvemos a los dos días antes de mi  
  
graduación de Hogwarts. Deseaba grandemente que malfoy estuviera en la graduación,  
  
porque mi mejor amiga es su prima, pero lamentablemente hacía ya dos años que lo  
  
habían desheredado los malfoy. Pero por hoy no voy a seguir escribiendo, mañana que  
  
son las prácticas de la graduación, hay un montón de sorpresas. Cada maestro desde  
  
Snape y el profesor Firenze nos deleitará con un regalo. AMO A MALFOY.  
  
Hoy estuvo todo muy exelente. La Sra. McGonagall sin querer dijo la sorpresa que nos  
  
iba a dar en la graduación, se transformaría en un pavo real color violeta y negro muy  
  
asombroso, fue hermoso, por lo menos el dibujo que nos enseñó sobre su transformación.  
  
Ya solo nos falta un día para irnos de aquí. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó desde que entre a  
  
este colegio, El Torneo de Los Tres Magos, cuando entré el primer año, la Profesora  
  
Umbridge, el segundo año, los dolores de cabeza de Harry y la guerra que comenzaba.  
  
Fue Horrible casi cierran Hogwarts también, Pero ya mañana con orgullo me graduo para  
  
olvidarme de la magia para siempre. O quizás no.... ¿Quién Sabe? 


End file.
